Time Transfixed
by pistaccio pudding
Summary: [AUOOCnesssome OotP spoilers] They thought he was a squib. They were wrong. Meet Harley 'Harry' Evans, and he's something else entirely.


[A/N]: This is probably the most well-thought out fic I've done; in fact, I have 10 pages of plot from beginning to end completed (quite detailed) so updates should be more frequent than some of the others I've done.  My writing style has changed and I like to think it's for the better.  So, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: The character and situations that this fic is based upon are owned and created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling and everyone else who owns a piece of the Potter-Pie.

Summary: AU/OotP spoilers/ OCCness. They thought he was a squib. They were wrong. Meet Harley "Harry" Evans, and he's something else entirely.

TIME TRANSFIXED

~Prologue

Dark robes swirled around the feet of Henry Potter as he walked briskly through the dungeons of Hogwarts, towards the newly appointed Potions Master.  The dark, tousled-haired man stopped in front of the classroom; the same one he had learned in, his son James, also.  If all went well, his young grandson would, too.  Potters have always attended Hogwarts for as long as any witch or wizard could remember, and they were almost always in Gryffindor and excelled in Transfiguration.  It was just the way it had always been.

Severus Snape, Henry absently reflected as he wrapped lightly one the door, was from a dark wizarding family, almost as much as the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black; yet, unlike his son's friend, stayed true to his family roots and was sorted into Slytherin.  As such, he made an excellent spy for the Order of the Phoenix.  How this happened, Henry didn't know, that remained strictly between Snape and Dumbledore.

'Enter'.

Henry opened the door to find the sallow-skinned man leaning over a cauldron, stirring carefully.  He looked up from his work to meet Henry's brown eyes.

'Mister Potter,' he greeted neutrally; he may not personally like the head of the family, but there was etiquette amongst the wizarding aristocracy that was to be adhered to, even if they were playing war games between each other, 'Congratulations on your new heir…Henry also, isn't it?'

'Harry, thank you. My son and his wife had a disagreement on names and compromised.'

Snape nodded, stiffly, 'And what brings you here?'

Potter smiled grimly, 'Straight to business, no? In that case, I'm here to commission you for a potion'

Severus raised a brow; 'Oh?' he moved to add a fowl smelling ingredient to the mixture,

'Yes, the _Sanguis Veneficium_'

The young Master froze, his hand gripping the bottle of toad livers above the cauldron.  Snape's eyes turned back to Henry,

'Mr. Potter, allow me to be frank; you have a vast deal of resources at your disposal and you are a high-ranking Ministry official, a _Light one at that.  You would have many young Potions Masters clamoring for your support; perhaps it would be best for you to hire such a Master with a less…unsavory reputation'_

'I am well aware of my options, Mr. Snape.  The facts remain that you are undisputedly the best Potions Master in Britain and the only one capable of such an undertaking. You are a member of the Order; and it is my business to decide who I view to have such a reputation' the latter remark was said with such non-chalence that was almost typical of Dumbledore, who also had the habit of saying such things about his acquaintances, including Snape, who sighed in defeat, 

'If I recall that particular potion hasn't been made in a century, at least publicly; nor is it easy.  To gather and prepare the ingredients takes time, and to actually brew it is another.'

'You will be generously compensated'

Snape waived his hand dismissively, 'Money is of no consequence; my main concern is that the link forged between the child and the potion could kill him: it has happened before.'

'I know of the risk,' Henry paused, 'I trust your discretion in the matter …the currant press of my grandson's birth is enough: A Muggle Fairy Tale'

'Yes, I saw the article in the Daily Prophet.  Page 3, not bad for a child barely a month old,' he stopped, 'Lily is a powerful witch, muggle-born or no, as is your son.  The chances of the boy being a squib are miniscule'

'Quite true, but as brilliant as my daughter in law is; he would have done better to marry a Pureblood.  Too much attention has been brought to their union: Head Boy and Girl, Pureblood and Muggle-born, both powerful and charismatic, and now a baby boy…an heir! They are figureheads in the movement against the Dark Lord, too perilous a position.  I rather the risk and discover that he is a squib then face the shame when no Letter arrives and prove Voldemort's creed true.'

Snape nodded, a little reluctantly, 'I will brew the potion.  It should be ready by the boy's first birthday'

'Do what you must.  Contact me if there are any problems and,' Henry moved towards the younger man, 'When the potion is ready.'

He held out his hand and Snape took it.

----------

It was nearing the end of July, and Snape was in the dungeons of Hogwarts, more than thankful for the holidays.  He had taken the position of Potions Master three years ago and a year after that, Head of Slytherin to increase his standing with the Dark Lord.  It hadn't occurred to him until after he had accepted Dumbledore's offer that he actually had to _teach_.  It was a given that he had to favour Slytherins to keep up his façade…he soon found that acting like the 'evil Potions Master' was easier than he had anticipated.

When he was a student, he was content to stay by himself and simply work, especially with Potions.  Students then, and now it seemed, all paid little mind or respect to the art of potion-brewing.  If he had realized it then, it became all too clear now and the bitterness he held for those he taught and those he favoured was strong.  Once in a while, there was a student that showed genuine affection and affinity for the subject, and he did his best to encourage them.  It felt good, not that he'd ever let anyone know.  He was a greasy git; that was that.

So, as he began the final stage of the _Sanguis Veneficium, he kept himself as objective as possible.  He tried not to care about the possible repercussions about the shimmering brew; if anything, he should be positively gleeful! _Sanguis Veneficium_ was one of the oldest, unmodified potions in the world…brewing it was extremely difficult, but Severus was more than up to it: this is what he did, better and above anything else._

The Potion was used exclusively amongst old Pure-blooded families to test infants for wizarding abilities. Not so much anymore as squibs, half-bloods, muggles and muggle-borns were becoming more accepted, at least publicly.

_Sanguis_ was dangerous because it obviously required blood—a great deal of it and not just from one would.  A series of free-flowing cuts were placed all over the body as the infant was suspended above a large silver basin containing the potion.  While blood loss is the most obvious risk, the other is that the potion, with the aid of a spell, fuses with the blood, sometimes before it drops into the position.

Really, Severus mused, it was more of a Ritual.

----------

James Potter lifted his young son into his arms, laughing as chubby fingers reached for his glasses.  The resemblance in the Potter family had always been strong, messy black hair and glasses had been a trait of the Potter's as long as anyone could remember.  Harry had, of course, messy tufts of black hair, and in a few years his mother's gorgeous emerald, almond-shaped eyes would probably need glasses also.

'Lily?' he called, 'I'm taking Harry to see my father!' he heard his wife come down the stairs of their little cottage, they had moved out of the Manor at Lily's insistence after they had married and James hadn't regretted it.

'Alright, just be careful,' she took her son into her arms as soon he reached out for her, 'I've had a bad feeling all week, I'm worried about Harry…what about the Prophecy? What if Voldemort tries something?' Her nose wrinkled adorably, her eyes bright with concern. She was bloody beautiful.

'It'll be fine,' he soothed, 'I'll be apparating straight to the Manor, I won't be long'

'Alright, take good care of him,' she handed Harry to James, moving with him to the door, 'Hold on!' she placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and another on James' cheek, he rolled his eyes,

'Don't worry, you need to be careful too, you know"

"I love you"

"I love you, too".

James held Harry close to him as he walked down the path to the white picket fence, with one last glance at Lily, he disapparated.

----------

He and Harry appeared in front of the large cast-iron gates of the Potter ancestral home, the large stone building could be seen looming in the distance; a figure dressed in black, despite the summer heat, standing outside the wooden doors.

What was his father doing? He never waited outside for James to arrive, what was the point? He was usually late anyway.

He could see his father coming towards him, and as he got closer, James could see the grim expression on his face.  This didn't worry him as much anymore; Henry wore it often when the War began and even more so after Mary, his wife and James' mother died in James' seventh year.

'Hello Father,' he hated the formality sometimes but found it necessary, 'Why did you call for us?'

Henry eyed Harry, who was playing with the clasp of James' robe, 'We need to go to Hogwarts; we have some business there'

'Hogwarts? We have "business" there?' his eyes narrowed, 'Is something wrong?'

His father made no move to reply but remained watching Harry for a few moments, 

'We'll see'

----------

James had dutifully apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts after his father, and spent the trip walking to the castle in silence, barring Harry's occasional exclamations at things he would see.  When they reached the main doors, he was surprised to see them pulled open by, of all people, Severus Snape; a peculiar expression upon his face.  He knew that Snape worked as the Potions Professor and he had, of course, seen him and worked with him at Order meetings but that was it; there was to be no other contact…there was so much bad blood between the two.

While James had been lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed that his feet had taken up following his father and Snape to the dungeons until they stopped in front of one of the dungeon classrooms.  Snape held open the door and gestured for them to enter, which they did.  As James passed Snape, he couldn't help but whisper, 

'What? No sarcastic remarks today?' It had irked him when Snape's only reply was narrowed eyes and a raised eyebrow.

Snape swept into the room like an overgrown bat, and it was then that James noticed the unusual set up of the room.  There was little light, coming only from several candles floating around the ceiling and a few set on a table in the middle of the room; around a large silver basin.  From where he stood, he could see a shimmering white liquid reflect off its sides; he was immediately suspicious.

'What's going on?' he looked between his father and Snape, Harry clutched close to him, 'Why are we here?' Snape looked mildly surprised,

'You didn't tell him?'

'I didn't think it prudent,' Henry looked to James, 'I'll be frank with you, James; we're in an uncomfortable position: Voldemort wants your son, and there's a great deal of attention on you and Lily; whether you have realized it or not, you're leaders in the Wizarding World…if there's the slightest possibility that the new Potter heir isn't…up to appropriate standards, the public might think that it is Lily's muggle heritage to blame, "diluting" your own blood; it would prove Voldemort true'

James looked confused; Snape, having very little patience tried to explain it to him,

'He wants to find out if your brats a squib,' Harry looked at Snape with wide emerald eyes, sensing the tension in ways only babies could.  James looked incredulous;

'But the only way to find out would be the _Sanguis--,' James looked over to the basin in shock, 'No! abso-bloody-lutely not! I will not risk Harry like that!'_

'Don't be crude, James.  You have a family honour to uphold, and Mister Snape is more than qualified to handle any situation regarding the child's safety'

'I will not let the greasy git go anywhere near my son! Family honour! That's rich; I'm trying to protect Harry! He is my family!'

'If you want to protect Harry, you will do this! How can he protect himself from the world if he can't defend himself? What about the ridicule and shame he'll face if it's discovered he's a _squib? What if people believe Voldemort? He'll be dead then, too!' As far back as James could remember his father had never raised his voice like this, and it scared him into silence; what bothered him the most was that he could almost see his father's point._

Henry spoke more gently now, 'It'll be alright, he won't be hurt' and he gently lifted a sobbing Harry from James arms', who was still too stunned to move.  

'No,' James' voice was a mere whisper, but it echoed in the bare room, 'No, no, no, no…' he grabbed frantically for his son, clutched in Henry's arms, 'Give him to me! We're leaving! Harry, HARRY!'

'Jameson Potter! You will stop this nonsense at once and you _will_ listen to me!  One way or another, this potion will be administered!' it saddened James, at that moment, for he realized what a fervor the War had installed in his father, in all witches and wizards.  When had they all become so desperate? So fanatical? He was the same way, he knew it; too much had happened already.  It broke his heart to know that he wasn't struggling anymore, and that he would let his father do this.

Snape wisely said nothing.

 ---------

It was dark out, and Lily was worried.  She paced nervously in front of the fireplace, waiting for the flames to turn green and James and Harry to tumble out.  Occasionally, she would look at the front yard, incase James was fit enough to apparate. Gazing at the still red and orange flames, she shook her head, he had promised to be back shortly and it was now 9 o'clock.  Frustrated and distraught, she had reluctantly apparated to the Potter manor earlier that day only to find no one there.  She had asked around, trying to sound like nothing was wrong…there was a spy somewhere amongst them, Dumbledore had told them, and she hadn't a clue who.  When she had fire-called Sirius, it had disturbed her to find that he hadn't a clue where James and Harry were; Sirius would follow James all over the earth.

Lily looked to the clock, 9:15.  They had been gone since lunch.  This was it, she was going to Dumbledore.  Grabbing her wand and cloak, she headed outside and apparated.

---------

When Lily had finally made it to the Entrance Hall, it had surprised her to see Professor McGonagal waiting for her.

'Lily,' Minerva had started, 'Dumbledore was expecting you, 'He's up in his office; the password is Kandy Kabob' 

'Is anything wrong professor?' she cried, 'Please tell me Harry and James are safe!' McGonagal looked surprised,

'Of course they are! Master Potter is also there—Ms. Evans!' Before McGonagal could finish, Lily had stormed past her old professor, intent on giving Potter men a piece of her mind, what were they thinking?! Making her worry like that! For all she had known, they could have been attacked! Seriously injured, dead! As all these dark thoughts swirled in her mind, she hadn't realized that she had arrived at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office until she stubbed her toe against its base,

'Ouch! Kandy Kabobs!' the gargoyle immediately jumped aside, as if sensing her mood. Lily didn't hesitate in charging up the spiral steps, every bit of her redheaded temper beginning to show through.  When she reached the top, rather than politely knocking as she would have, or possible should have done, she charged through,

'James Potter! What were you thinking?! Keeping me worried like that? Anything could have happened!'  Lily stopped, hands on her hips, glaring down at James; who was sitting in front of Dumbledore, Henry, she noted, was also sitting down.  All of them were looking grave.

'Oh my god, something did happen, didn't it?' She began to look faint, 'Where's Harry? It's Harry isn't it?'

'No, Lily,' Dumbledore said soothingly, 'Harry is fine, just tired…' he gestured to James, and she realized that he was holding something small close to him…Harry.

'Oh my baby!' she took Harry from James' arms, noticing that James hadn't yet said a word, 'What's wrong with him? He's so pale…' It was true; His face was white as death and looked even worse against his raven hair; his eyes were closed and he was very still.  Lily looked at all of them, James refused to meet her eyes, and Lily knew he had something to do with Harry's condition, 'James? What happened? I know you know!'

'Lily,' Dumbledore interrupted gently, 'Perhaps its best if you sit down, we have much to discuss" a tiny ball of dread worked its way into her stomach as she sat on the chair that the Headmaster conjured; her freckles were dark against her unnaturally pale skin.

'Earlier today James and Harry went to meet Henry, as you know,' Lily nodded in agreement, 'they spent the entire day in the dungeons with Severus Snape completing a ritual, whereupon its completion they came to me and here we have been until your arrival' Dumbledore's blue eyes bore into hers, and she felt her eyes narrow,

'Ritual? With _Snape_? James hates Severus!' James' eyes remained steadily on the floor and Henry's straight ahead, something was seriously wrong here, 'And what Ritual? It has to do with Harry, doesn't it? Whatever they did, it's about Harry, I know it!' 

'Lily, please! I know you are very worried, and I will try to tell you everything that has happened,' he paused, 'But I need you to be calm, and listen to everything before you say anything else' the old wizards gaze was stern, and she nodded reluctantly.

'Thank you, now,' Dumbledore's voice now became as grave as it had been when Lily had first came barreling into his office, no longer having the slight chiding quality it had when he had tried to get her to settle down, 'It has been brought to my attention just before you came, that shortly after Harry's birth and the revelation of the Prophecy, Henry approached Severus to commission a potion for him.  The reason why James and Henry were gone so long is because they were administering that potion,' Dumbledore took a deep breath in, 'That potion was the _Sanguis Veneficium_' Dumbledore's eyes remained fixed upon her, James had tensed but said nothing, Henry remained staring stoically ahead.

'What?' Lily's voice was low and calm, but the rage was palpable and Harry squirmed uncomfortably in her arms, 'What do you mean, "That potion was the _Sanguis Veneficium_?"

'_Sanguis is a potion that—'_

'I know what the _Sanguis Veneficium_ is!' she snapped, 'What I _meant_ is why the _hell_ was it used on my son!' she turned to James, emerald eyes flashing, 'And you allowed this? You _participated? You're his father! That potion _kills_, James! It's ancient, archaic and absolutely ridiculous!'_

'Lily,' Dumbledore started, 'Remember that you are holding Harry, it would be best to calm down' Lily whirled to Albus, interrupting him,

'Don't tell me to be _calm_, Albus! My husband and my son's grandfather nearly killed him this afternoon and you're telling me to be calm?!'

'Lily,' Henry had started again, 'It was a necessary risk—' It was obvious now, more than ever, that Henry Potter was a Gryffindor and therefore, was treading on thin ice and hadn't yet realized it,

'There should be no risk involved! This is your grandson! What on earth could be more important than that?' Harry was crying, their voices had risen and, as a baby, scared him more than if it was any other, because these were the people that were supposed to prevent these feelings and it made it all the more worse for him.  

'The _war_ is important, Lily! The Potter's have always been leaders in the Light and your son,' Henry spat, 'Is a symbol of the rebellion against all of what Voldemort stands for! Or,' he sneered evilly, 'A symbol _for what he stands for!' She held Harry close to her, for the first time realizing how loud his cries were,_

'What do you mean?'

'Go on, James,' Henry gestured to his son, his face was cruel and held so much malice it was overwhelming, 'Tell your precious _muggle-born wife what colour the potion was?' She turned to her husband, whose eyes were still guiltily on the floor,_

'What colour was it, James?' her voice shook and was heavy with emotion,

'It was blue, Lily,' his voice remained a whisper, 'It was blue. Harry's a squib' 

'A squib?' she looked to the boy in her arms, tears had made wet marks down his cheeks, 'Oh no, my poor baby…'

'Poor baby,' Henry snorted, 'He needs to be removed from the family before anyone finds out'

'How can you say such a thing! He belongs here with us!'

'Lily,' James interrupted, 'Dad's right.  Harry can't stay in the wizarding world' the red-haired witch turned to him incredulously, 

'What do you mean?'

'There's a war going on, and Harry can't defend himself against it—'

'_We_ can defend him! We're his parents!'

'No, Lily,' his voice was broken and hard, 'we can't always be there for him; and like it or not your muggle-born and once this gets out, people will believe Voldemort'

'We can live in the muggle world then, we can still fight!'

'No, Lily, that doesn't solve anything, only complicates them' Lily gave a loud sob,

'What are we going to do then? What do you suggest?'

'How about we send him to live with your muggle sister?' Dumbledore interjected, glad that they were no longer yelling and that Harry's crying had settled to soft hiccups.  Lily shook her head in the negative,

'Impossible,' she sniffed, 'She hates magic'

'Then she won't have a problem with the boy, would she?' Henry muttered to himself, unfortunately, not quiet enough as Lily raised her arm to curse him,

'You bastard!'

'Lily! Enough!,' Dumbledore stood up, now quite angry, 'and Henry, stop this immediately! We have too much to worry about now as it is, without your bickering!' Lily slumped, defeated,

'James?' she whispered softly, 'What are we going to do?' James looked back at her, oddly silent,

'I think Harry should go to your sisters' 

'James…'

'It's the only way he'll be safe.  We can't contact him, not ever; if Voldemort were to find out, or the press…' he trailed off, 'No. It is best if we forget about him' his voice was sad but resolute, and Lily knew he would not change his mind, and Lily knew she could not change hers.

'I'm sorry James,' she did her best to gather Harry closer into her arms, the blankets making it difficult, 'then I have to leave with him'.  He looked horrified, Henry looked almost pleased,

'Lily, please stay, I love you! You can't leave!' 

'No, I can't stay here, not without Harry, and not with you wanting to send him away' James looked frustrated,

'I'm not worried about having another squib! It won't happen! We've been waiting so long to get married, and now, a year later you want to _leave? This is everything we've ever wanted'_

'I want a nice home, I have it,' her voice was sad and quiet, almost introspective, 'I wanted a child, I have a son; and I wanted a husband I can rely on, to love, and to love me…but I don't…because how can you love me if you don't love our son enough to persevere with him? I want a divorce, James' 

'You want it? So be it' Dumbledore sucked in a breath,

'Lily, James, don't enter into this lightly, you are bonded…to sever those bonds would be emotionally and physically painful…' he left the unspoken "we need you to together" in the air, but they would have none of it,

'We will do this,' James said, 'how soon can it be done?' the Headmaster gazed upon them, his expression dark,

'Two months to inform the witnesses, gather the necessary documents and to change your minds' James looked to Lily, who in turn looked to Harry.  They would not change their minds.  And they didn't.

----------

It was actually the end of October, Halloween to be precise when James, Lily, Dumbledore, Henry, Sirius and Minerva McGonagal gathered in Dumbledore's office to undo the bonding.  Minerva had been so sad to find that Lily and James were breaking up, even more sad to know that Lily was leaving the wizarding world.  No one knew the real reason as to why, the Order of the Phoenix only knew that it was impossible for Harry to the Prophesied child and that what ever had resulted from that knowledge had broken the two apart.  True to Lily's belief, Sirius had followed James and had made no move to stop him and Lily, she wasn't all that surprised.

For the past months, she stayed at their cottage with Harry, James at the Manor with his father.  During those times, James had made no move to contact her nor she him; they were both so stubborn.

Dumbledore had been right when he said that cutting their bonds would be painful.  The gold rope that had bound their hands together had been cut, though if it had happened by accident, nothing would have happened; for it was the intent when the bonds were cut that made all the difference.  They had both held the dagger, both brought it down, and they both wanted the bonding broken. It was so, and when they were both left standing holding half of the rope; a gaping hole where the other was in their hearts.

'It is time for the final stage,' the Headmaster's voice and heart was heavy, he hated to see his favourite students and close friends end their relationship this way, 'The Divorce Contract'

They nodded, now sitting down in front of his desk,

'Now,' he began, 'All property—'

'All wizarding property and that which was James's to begin with will remain with him,' Lily interrupted, 'I want none of it'

'Agreed?' he asked James,

'Agreed' he said softly, and Dumbledore noted it on a piece of very formal looking parchment,

'Custody of one Harry James Potter—'

'Full custody of Harry will go to Lily,' this time it was James who interrupted, 'I have no right or claim over him'

'Agreed?'

'Agreed' Dumbledore exhaled a breath,

'Finally, Child and Spousal Support'

'Lily will receive a specified amount, muggle, for the next five years.  After that, until she can find gainful employment.  I will pay for Harry's schooling and his other needs' Part of Lily was shocked with the generous offer, another part of her remained outraged that the thought she could not find ways of supporting herself.  She gave a sad sigh, knowing full will she'd need it,

'Agreed' Dumbledore noted what was probably the agreement down on the parchment before looking at Minerva, Sirius and Henry, who had all remained silent during the process,

'Witnessed?' he asked them,

'Witnessed' Albus then gestured for them to sign at the bottom of the parchment, which, sure enough, had listed the agreements made.  They all did so silently, though Sirius had some trouble, trying to balance Harry, who was in his arms, at the same time.  Dumbledore handed the parchments to James who signed them quickly, wanting to get out of Dumbledore's office as soon as he could.

'I'll leave it to Albus to organize everything,' he muttered to Lily before straitening, looking down at her where she remained seated, 'Don't say I don't love you enough, Lily,' the words were so soft she wasn't sure she was hearing them, 'Because I do'. 

With that, he left.  Sirius handed Harry to Lily and went with him, as did Henry; Minerva not a few moments after.

'Lily?,' Dumbledore startled her out of her thoughts, 'If you would sign?' She took the parchments and with a shaky hand wrote her name, for the first time in a year using her maiden name.

'Also,' he added, handing her another parchment, 'If you would like…' she looked down to see Harry's birth certificate, the name 'Harry James Potter' shining up at him; Lily understood.  She could change Harry's name.  Taking the quill in her hand, she wrote Evans over Potter, and watched as Potter faded into the parchment.  She was Harry's sole parent now, and only she had the power to do this.  Hesitating for only a moment, she wrote on the parchment again before handing it back to Dumbledore.  The sadness that he felt was so apparent on his face that Lily almost felt guilty.

'I have to go, Albus.  I'm going to my sisters in Surrey'

'Goodbye, Lily,' he sighed, 'I'd wish you'd stay' she shook her head,

'I'm sorry Albus, but I can't'

'I know' Lily couldn't stay there anymore…it hurt to see her mentor look so defeated.  She levitated her trunk with her wand, probably one of the last things she'd ever do with it, aside from unshrinking all of her and Harry's things.  She picked her son from where he was playing on the floor, and left; her trunk floating after her.

She had been walking towards the entrance hall, trying to keep herself from shaking and waking Harry who was dozing in her arms.

'Lily!' she turned unsteadily behind her, to see Severus Snape running to catch up to her,

'Severus' she wasn't sure how she thought of him, after all, he had helped make the potion…that's where this all began, didn't it?

'For what it's worth,' he wheezed, trying to catch his breath as he stood in front of her, 'I'm sorry' Lily looked at Harry, who had her emerald eyes which were gazing up at Snape curiously, and sighed heavily, suddenly exhausted,

'So am I'

----------

Petunia Dursley lay in bed that Halloween, thinking over the events of that night.

It had surprised her to no end when Lily had showed up on her doorstep, her little son held tight to her chest.

'No, not Harry Potter,' she had cried as Petunia had reluctantly led her in, 'Harley Evans.  I've divorced him, Petty! I don't ever want to go back to the magical world!' Petunia had tried not to yell "I told you so" at her little sister, like she so wanted to, but instead asked her about Harry—no, Harley. 

'He won't go to that school,' she had sobbed, 'He hasn't got any magic! And he won't know about it either! Please Petty, can you help me? I haven't anywhere else to go!'  It was at that moment that Petunia realized that she could no longer be resentful of her sister, she had accepted magic so readily and this is what it did to her!  Magic had changed Lily from Petunia's shy, unassuming little sister to a fierce, independent woman. 

And here that woman was, so much like the sister she remembered.

She had looked to the boy in her arms, the Evan's emerald eyes that neither her nor Dudley had inherited, as well as the Evans name.  She had been so proud that their name would live on in the adorable, emerald-eyed, perfectly _normal child._

'Oh, its all right Lily! I'll take care of you! We'll get Vernon to get you a job at Grunnings, he's manager, you know,' Petunia swelled with pride, it felt so wonderful to have everything as it should be, 'and I'll help you with Harley, oh how adorable he is! He and Dudley will be great friends! Harley and Dudley…even their names match!'

Lily had given her a watery smile, and it made her feel like Lily's hero, so reminiscent of when they were little girls and Lily would follow her everywhere.

_Everything is perfect_, Petunia thought as she turned over and finally settled into sleep, not knowing how sad Lily really was or how hard things would be in the future, for all she cared about was that she finally had her sister back.

-----End Prologue-----

Please Read and Review!


End file.
